Me? A Princess?
by Halenriser
Summary: Left alone by Link and the King of Red Lions in Hyrule Castle, Tetra spends her time trying to figure herself out. "Me? A princess? I'm a pirate, right?" Bad description, but hey, I suck at describing things. Just read it, okay? And yes, I know it is short, but I meant for this to be short.


**_Me? A Princess?_**

Tetra, brave captain of one of the sea's pirates, sat in the basement of the ancient building known as Hyrule Castle. No longer did she have the appearance of a pirate girl who was born with naturally-tan skin and had a spunky attitude. Now she looked like a princess with cream-white skin and, though she still had spunk in her nature, she knew if people saw he they would expect her to be a kind and gentle person. Something she wasn't normally known for.

"This can't be right. Me? A princerss? That can't be right." Tetra said looking at her hands. "I'm a pirate, right? That's what I grew up to be."

Tetra stood up and walked over to the channel of water in the room. As she got close to it, she got to see her own reflection. At first she thought she was looking at someone else, but then she remembered it was her. "This has to be a dream." Tetra reached down into the water, closed her eyes, and splashed some of the water on her face. When she opened her eyes again, she was still in the basement. "No. This can't be real!" She began splashing water in her face more and more to the point where her face was completely soaked.

After a few minutes, Tetra stopped splashing herself and began to cry. She never cried when her crew was around, and when she did cry, it was because of something very sad or personally devastating. Like when the 5th anniversary of her mother's death came to be. She cried at her mother's grave, but she made sure her crew did not come with her, lest they see her in what she called her "weak state". "It's not fair! I didn't ask for this! Why did this have to happen to me, of all the people in this stupid world?!"

After her mother's death, Tetra trained to be a pirate captain. And when she did become captain, she led a strong crew. Though a little stupid, her crew was all she had, and she was happy to have them. She never told them that, but they knew it anyways. She enjoyed being a pirate. She wasn't ready for a change like this.

"This is all Link's fault." Tetra stood up and dried her eyes. "This is all that idiot's fault. Ever since he showed up, all this crazy shit has been happening. And now because of him, I may never be a pirate again." Tetra clenched her fists and punched a wall. "It's because of that idiot I am like this!"

Tetra stayed in the position of her punching the wall for a minute before she groaned and began massaging her hand. "Okay. That hurt." She walked up the stairs to the pedestal where the Master Sword was and sat down. "At least I have time to think about things…"

Tetra sat on that pedestal for over an hour in silence. Nothing in the room made a sound, and nothing seemed to bother her. She eventually sighed and looked down with a sad look on her face. "Who am I kidding? I can't blame him. Link was dragged into this too. I have no right to blame him for my fate." She looked at the Triforce on her hand. "At least he doesn't have one of these on his hand though… Still, I can't believe I am a princess."

She stood up and began walking around the room. "I'm not sure if I should be happy or sad or angry. I am feeling all three at once right now, but which am I supposed to feel the most?" She sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I wonder what mom would do if she was in my shoes."

After a few hours, Tetra began to feel tired. "I slept for a few hours getting here. How can I be tired already?... Actually, how long have I been down here? And when is that idiot, Link, getting back?" Tetra yawned and laid down. "That's it. I need a nap. I guess I'll decide what to do when I get up." Tetra closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Little did she know that by falling asleep, she would not wake up for a while.

Ganondorf had managed to infiltrate the castle and put a spell on Tetra, putting her into a deep sleep. He then took her back to his lair, where he would wait for the hero of legend to come and save the princess, just like back in his time.

* * *

**R&R!**

**So I have had some writer's block and that is why I made this. I believe the WB is caused by some fanfic ideas I have that I most likely will not stay loyal to but I still have anyways.**

**Like I said before, I came to the scene where Link left Tetra/Zelda in Hyrule Castle and when he left her, this fanfic idea came to mind. I hope you enjoyed it cuz I enjoyed making it.**

**See ya.**


End file.
